You'll Always Be My Knight
by Iggity
Summary: Just something that popped into my head and would NOT go away! Rated M for safety. Full reasons inside.


Alright. I know I should be working on the last chapter of Only Hope, and the next chapter of Forever and Always, but cut me some slack. This popped into my head and it wouldn't go away, so I wrote it down. One of my longer one-shots, but I'm pretty proud of it. I'm rating it M as a precaution because I'm not sure if the slightly sexual jokes and activities that take place will, in fact, get this story deleted if I rate it T. So M for safety. And not the sexual kind. (Couldn't help it, sorry)

And an additional note: Please excuse any spelling and/or grammatical errors. The computer I wrote this up on does not posess Microsoft Word, so I was therefore stuck with crappy WordPad. -rolls eyes-

I actually went over this story with a finetoothed comb (a few people looked it over) and there wasn't a reported mistake. I hope they didn't miss anything. I hope _I_ didn't miss anything. If I did...oh well. Shit happens.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I hate doing these. They're a pain in the ass. If I owned Harry Potter, do you REALLY think I'd be here, posting fluff and making my characters have sex? Like, come ON. I'd be working on the last chapter of the seventh book so that all you RonxHermione shippers would have something to brag about to all the HarryxHermione shippers. Sheesh!**_

* * *

_**

**_You'll Always Be My Knight_**

Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fire in the Burrow's sitting room, Hermione reading quietly and Ron watching her intently. She must have come to a very interesting part because she drew her lower lip into her mouth and her teeth gently closed around it, trapping it. Her brow furrowed slightly as she squinted a little at the page. She swallowed quietly; her eyes racing back and forth across the page, squinting the farther down the page she got. Ron swallowed nervously and felt a slight pang in his heart as Hermione gasped slightly.

'Interesting book?' Ron managed to choke out. Hermione blinked and looked up.

'Oh. Yes, very interesting. One of the main characters just jumped through a trap door and landed in a pile of plants, but the plants are moving and the character's two best friends just jumped through, but the female character just jumped up and was wondering how to help her friends and the other friend started yelling at her, but even now we know that the two of them will get together sooner or later,' she replied, a smile spreading across her face. She blushed slightly, the grin sliding off her face.

'Sorry,' she mumbled. 'I guess you don't really care about it, since you're not reading it.' Ron cleared his throat.

'No, it's okay,' he said, smiling a bit. Hermione let out a breath and smiled again before returning to her book. Ron watched her for a bit again before deciding to break the silence.

'So…Hermione, do you want to go for a walk or something?' he asked. Hermione looked up and smiled.

'All right, then,' she replied, placing a scrap of parchment in between the pages of the book to mark her place. Ron smirked and stood up faster than he intended, and cleared his throat. Hermione placed the book on the table beside her and stood up, walking toward the door. She reached it and turned around; Ron was still beside the fire. She smirked and looked at him.

'You coming, or am I going for a walk all by myself?' she asked. Ron blinked and strode over to her and opened the door, beckoning for her to go out first. Hermione smiled and walked out the door.

'Mum! Hermione and I are going for a walk!' Ron bellowed before walking out the door and closing it behind him. He smiled at Hermione and started walking. Hermione followed. They walked in silence until they reached a set of swings. Hermione sat down on one and began to swing slowly. Ron sat down on the other and watched her swing through the air, the black plastic seat her only support. He wrapped his arms around the linked chain and swung his foot back and forth, kicking up dust; a cloud of said dust was billowing around under his feet as he swung it back and forth. Hermione stopped swinging and looked at him, her cheeks pink and wind-swept.

'What's wrong, Ron?' she asked, turning her head to face him. He stopped swinging his foot and looked at her. His heart thudded and pulled out a skipping rope.

'Nothing,' he replied.

'Ron-'

'No, it's nothing.'

'Ron, come on. You can tell me. You know you can tell me anything,' Hermione said, shifting slightly on the swing. Ron swallowed and sucked in a long breath.

'I grew up,' he began quietly, 'with the whole family verbally worshipping the Great Harry Potter. I always wondered what it would be like to meet him, if only for a second. Just to thank him for what he had done. When I walked into his compartment that day, I had every intention to sit down and thank him like I had wanted to. I never thought that I would be his first ever friend. I never thought that I would still be his friend and about to save the world from the same man Harry saved us from the first time. I never thought that – when you walked into that compartment – we would be so close that I could tell you anything. I also never thought that we'd be seventeen when we had to leave school and save the world.'

'Seventeen and eighteen,' Hermione whispered.

'What?'

'I'm eighteen. Today's my birthday.'

'Oh, Merlin, Hermione! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot!' Ron said, his eyes wide. Hermione smiled.

'It's okay. I forgot about it, too. Only when you mentioned ages did I really remember,' she replied. Ron stood up and walked over to her, gently grasping her hands and pulling her from the swing. He entwined their fingers and swallowed.

'Well then, I never thought we'd be seventeen and eighteen years old when we'd have to save the world,' he said.

'Me neither,' Hermione whispered, tears pooling at her eyes. Ron cleared his throat.

'I…I also never thought – when you walked into the compartment all those years ago – that I would fall in love with you,' he whispered back. Hermione blinked and Ron lent forward and gently pressed his mouth against hers, their hands still entwined. He pulled back and looked at her, chewing his bottom lip nervously. Hermione's eyes were still closed and her mouth was open slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and closed her mouth, looking at Ron. He let her hands go, and they dropped to her sides. He stepped closer to her and kissed her again, this time more forcefully. Ron's hands made their way to the back of Hermione's neck, pulling her closer. He felt her hands run up his chest and wrap around his neck then glide into his hair. He took another chance and opened his mouth slightly, brushing his tongue lightly across her closed lips. She moaned and opened them a crack, allowing Ron access to the inside of her mouth. They pulled apart a few seconds later, gasping for breath and stumbling backwards. Ron looked at Hermione nervously.

'Ron-'

'I love you,' he said quickly. 'I love you. I've loved you since about fourth year. I love you and I'll always love you.'

'I can't,' she whispered, looking at the ground.

'What?'

'I can't say it,' she said a little louder. Ron gaped at her.

'You can't say what?' he asked, stepping close to her and gently sweeping a stray hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear.

'I can't say to you what you just said to me,' Hermione murmured. 'I just can't.'

'Why not? Is it true?'

'I can't tell you that, Ron. We're in the middle of a War. If I were to lose you after saying something like that…'

'Hermione, do you remember what McGonagall said in the Hospital Wing a few months ago?'

'No, I was too worried about everyone to actually hear anything,' Hermione said. 'The shocking news about Dumbledore-' Ron held up a hand.

'I get that. But she said that Dumbledore would want a little more love in the world. Remember now?' he said, taking her hand again. Hermione gently took her hand back and sighed.

'Yes, now I remember. But, Ron, I still can't.'

'Hermione!'

'What? Do you even know what you do to me, Ronald Weasley?' she hissed, turning her back on him. He swallowed.

'No. What do I do to you, Hermione?' he whispered, stepping even closer. He reached out and ran his hand over her arm. Hermione shivered and stood up straighter than before.

'You make me lose everything, Ron. I can never think straight around you. My vocabulary just…disappears. I lose control,' she murmured. Ron gently turned her around.

'I make you lose control, huh?' he asked cheekily, the shadows of a smirk crossing his face. Hermione looked at him and blushed.

'Yes. And I hate it.'

'You hate it?'

'Yes. I always have control on my thoughts and when I'm close to you like I am now, I lose track of everything.'

'And that's bad?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because, Ron, it's not what happens to me!'

'Maybe you need a new routine,' Ron replied, smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione sighed.

'No,' she said. She walked around him and made her way back to the Burrow. Ron turned and gaped after her.

'Hermione!' he hollered a few seconds later. He tore after her and caught her arm, turning her around and pulling her to him. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her head to his, kissing her again, pouring every emotion he felt for her into the kiss. Hermione fought against him, but eventually sighed and settled into the kiss, her hands gripping onto his biceps, her nails sinking delightfully into the skin leaving red nail marks in their place. They pulled apart again.

'Still can't?' he asked, breathing heavily. Hermione swallowed and sighed.

'Still can't,' she whispered. She kissed his cheek. 'Sorry, Ron.'

'What do you see happening to me in the future that keeps you from me?' he asked harshly, grabbing her arms and holding her in place.

'It's not what I see in the future, Ron. It's what I see from the past. And the worst endings that follow it,' she replied, tears crawling over her eyelids and making their way down her cheeks. He reached out and swiped them away gently and slid his fingers under her chin, lifting her head with gentle, but persistent strength. She looked up at him and he looked at her eyes.

'What do you see?' he asked her quietly.

'You on a stone horse, falling to the ground, knocked unconscious. The horrible ending was that you never woke up,' she mumbled, looking at the ground. Ron furrowed his brow slightly, trying to recall when he was ever on a stone horse. Then he remembered.

'You still remember first year?' he asked, astounded at her memory. Hermione nodded, still staring fixedly at the ground. Ron swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but-

'I want to say it, Ron. I really do. But I can't,' she whispered, tearing her gaze from the dirt and looking up at him. He swallowed again and slid his hand into hers.

'Then don't say it. Just…just be with me. Please. If I let you go now, I'll never forgive myself, and I'll never get over you,' he said, looking into her large, brown eyes. Hermione inhaled deeply and let out the breath shakily.

'Okay,' she mumbled. She laced her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. 'I'll be with you.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Ron sighed and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, kissing the top of her head. She pulled her face away from his shoulder and looked up at him, eyes searching his face. He swallowed and slowly raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Hermione nodded slowly and Ron moved his head and gently pressed his lips to hers again. She sighed delightedly and they stumbled backwards until her back hit a tree, her body molding to fit against it, Ron's body molding to fit against hers. He tore his mouth away from hers and moved down to her neck, making her emit a sound that Ron could only classify as fucking brilliant. She dug her fingernails into his back, over his shirt. She swallowed and Ron felt it as he kissed her neck, his hands wandering places he never thought his hands would ever be able to go. Hermione pulled his face away from her shoulder and looked at him. He swallowed and brought his hands down to the hem of her shirt, sliding his fingers underneath enough to brush against her stomach and also to grasp the shirt.

'May I?' he asked, his voice deeper than normal. Hermione blinked and swallowed.

'Out here?' she asked him, not moving his hands. Ron looked around.

'It's beautiful out here. We don't have to out here, or at all, I just thought maybe…' he trailed off as Hermione smiled and nodded.

'I…I guess it's okay,' she whispered, a deep red colour creeping to her cheeks. It wasn't because of the wind. Ron smiled and kissed her gently, slowly guiding the shirt up her body. She stepped forward from the tree, which caused Ron to fall backwards over a protruding root. He was still holding onto Hermione's shirt, so she fell on top of him, blushing deeply.

'Sorry,' he whispered, stroking her cheek. Hermione giggled and attempted to get to her feet without hurting Ron. He laughed at her attempt and waited until she was almost to her feet before pulling her back down. He held her to his chest and pressed his forehead to Hermione's. She laughed and attempted to break free of his grip, but he rolled them over and smiled.

'What are you doing? Let me up,' Hermione remarked, laughing. She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push him off but he pouted.

'You're trying to get rid of me? Why? Why would you take me in and then just push me away?' he asked, feigning a look of hurt. Hermione huffed.

'I'm not pushing you away; I'm trying to get you off of me so I can get to my feet. You know that…' but Hermione trailed off at the huge grin on Ron's face.

'Why do you need to get to your feet? We're just gonna end up right back down here,' he replied, winking. Hermione's eyes widened.

'Ronald!' she exclaimed. But she was laughing, so Ron knew he was safe. He kissed her gently and lovingly. Hermione's giggles died out and she kissed him back, guiding her hands up to the back of his head. They pulled apart and Hermione sighed.

'I love you,' she breathed, running a hand through his hair.

'I thought you couldn't say it,' Ron replied. Hermione smiled.

'I was wrong,' she said. Ron smiled.

'That's a first,' he replied. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Ron kissed her again before she could. They pulled apart again and Hermione swallowed.

'You have to let me finish talking before you do that,' she whispered. Ron smirked.

'I didn't want to wreck the mood,' he replied. Hermione looked morally offended, but Ron then grinded against her and she gasped.

'Oh,' she breathed, her eyes wide and the deep red returning to her cheeks.

'And that's because of you,' he whispered, grinding his hips into hers continually. Hermione tightened her grip on his shirt and bit her lip, her breathing coming in short gasps.

'Hey, Harry. Have you seen Ron or Hermione at all today?' Ginny asked, sitting down on the chair next to Harry, who was reading the book Hermione had left on the table before she went for her walk with Ron. Harry looked up.

'No, sorry Ginny. Why do you ask?'

'Well, Harry, you're her brother of sorts, so you tell me. Isn't it a special day for Hermione?' Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry squinted at her.

'What do you - OH! Shit, I completely forgot!' Harry breathed. Ginny snorted.

'Really? I couldn't tell! C'mon, let's go find them. I heard Ron yell something about the two of them going for a walk or something,' she said, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him out of the chair.

'Ron,' Hermione breathed as he ran his hands under her shirt.

'It's okay,' he whispered. 'Want me to stop?'

'No,' Hermione groaned; his hands had just run under her bra. She swallowed and exhaled sharply.

'Are you okay?' Ron asked, still griding against her. Hermione nodded.

'Yes,' she moaned. She reached for Ron and he pulled his hands out from under her shirt. She kissed him and reached down, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it up eagerly, pulling it off his torso. He pulled back from the kiss.

'Are you sure?' he asked her. She nodded.

'Very sure,' she whispered, her eyes boring into his. He kissed her and was just reaching for the first button of Hermione's shirt when-

'OH MY, GOD, MY EYES!'

Ron started. He whipped his wand out and pointed it in the direction of the voice.

'GINNY!' he roared, jumping up and grabbing his shirt. Hermione swallowed and looked at Harry.

'Hi,' she said sheepishly, starting to get to her feet. Ron remembered that Hermione was still on the ground and dropped his shirt so he could bend down and help her up. She smiled at him.

'You okay?' he asked. She snorted.

'Peachy,' she replied, dusting herself off. Harry and Ginny cleared their throat.

'We were going to come out and wish Hermione a Happy Birthday, but I think Ron was about to do that for all of us,' Harry replied, smirking. Hermione's cheeks flared up and Ron felt his neck and ears start to burn. Ginny laughed.

'Well, you know what they say; save a broom, ride a quidditch player!' she choked out, hanging onto Harry for support. Hermione swallowed and her eyes grew wider than Ron had ever seen in his life. Ron rounded on his sister.

'I can't believe you just said that! How immature!' he shouted. Harry laughed even more and whispered in Ginny's ear. She looked at Harry, eyes wide open.

'Why, Mr Potter, I do believe you know the answer to that question,' she replied, relaxing and smirking in a way that was foriegn to Ron. He furrowed his brows and looked at Hermione, who was hiding her laughter behind her hand.

'What did he ask her?' Ron whispered to Hermione. She snorted.

'You don't want to know, Ron,' Hermione whispered back, still laughing. Ron gave her his 'don't give me that' look. She sighed.

'Fine. He probably asked her something like 'do you follow that saying',' Hermione said, the amusement in her voice dying out. Ron blinked.

'Son of a -'

'Ron, don't do it!' Hermione said, stepping in front of him and placing her hands on his chest, pushing against him slightly. He felt shivers run through his body at the feel of her hands on his bare chest. He looked down at Hermione, who had a determined look set on her face. He slumped his shoulders.

'Fine,' he replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 'I'll let it go. But only because you're making me.' Hermione smiled; her hands were still on Ron's chest.

'Thank you,' she said, sliding her hands up to his shoulders and then to the nape of his neck. She twirled the hair that was there and Ron shivered. She smirked and he made a noise in his throat before kissing her, driving his tongue past her lips and swirling it around hers. She groaned and pulled away.

'Harry and Ginny,' she whispered when Ron gave her a puzzled look. He groaned impatiently and walked over to the couple, who were whispering profusely.

'Oi!' he said. 'Hermione and I are going to the house, okay? Don't bloody follow us.' Harry looked up and nodded. Ron turned to Hermione, who picked up Ron's shirt and walked over to him.

'Well done, Ronald,' she said, thrusting his shirt in his face. 'Very subtle. They probably have no clue that we're now dating.'

'Right, Hermione, because they wouldn't be able to figure it out when we were lying on top of each other in the dirt, kissing,' he replied, gently grasping her arm and turning her so she was facing him.

'Ron, don't even start with-'

But he pulled her close and kissed her again.

'-me,' she finished when he pulled back. Her eyes were slightly out of focus and he smirked. She blinked and looked around. Then she swatted him and forced his arms off her.

'What was that for?' he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

'Put your shirt on or your mother will yell,' she replied, walking towards the Burrow and avoiding the question.

'Hermione!' Ron shouted, climbing into his shirt and sprinting to catch up with her. She sped up, but Ron - thanks to his long legs - fell in step with her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'What?' she snapped. Ron blinked.

'What is wrong with you?' he asked, removing his hand quickly as she glared at him.

'Absolutely nothing, Ron,' she said.

'Bullocks, Hermione. What's wrong?'

'I'm serious, Ron.'

'Hermione...you're not Sirius. Sirius died, remember?' he joked, trying to get her to smile. She simply rolled her eyes.

'Immature,' she muttered under her breath. Ron sighed; whatever it was that got her all pissed off was obviously his fault, or she wouldn't be treating him like this.

'Listen, Hermione, I dunno what I did, but I'm sorry, okay? I guess I'll see you around,' he said, breaking off the trail he was making beside her and heading toward a small pond behind the Burrow. He reached the water and sat down on the bank, watching the frogs leap from one water lily to another. One frog jumped off the lily closest to Ron and landed on his head. Ron chuckled and picked the frog off his hair and the frog croaked. Ron smirked and held his hand open so the frog could jump back into the pond. The frog - however - did not appear to want to go back in the pond, but stayed in Ron's hand.

'Go on, Greg,' Ron whispered, moving his hand to the pond. The frog croaked again. Ron sighed. 'Go on. I know I haven't been around much, but cut me some lack. I only come here when I'm slightly annoyed or upset or to think. Go on.' The frog croaked for a third time and blinked. Ron sighed.

'Fine. You want me to throw you in like old times? Hmm?' The frog croaked again. Ron chuckled. 'Fine. See you later.' He stood and backed away from the edge of the pond, moved his hand back and was poised to gently chuck Greg into the pond water when a voice echoed through his head.

'What are you doing?'

Ron chucked Greg and then turned around. A little splash was made as Greg hit the water.

'What's it to you?'

'I was just wondering...' Hermione trailed off. 'You know what, never mind. Obviously you're in a bad mood, and I'm not in all that good a mood either. I'll talk to you later.' She turned to go but something deep inside of Ron made him reach out and grasp her hand. She turned and he kissed her chastely on the cheek. She looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed. He exhaled and stepped close to her.

'I love you. I'm sorry about whatever it was I did before. I know you're going through a hard time the past few weeks, and I'm here if you need me,' he whispered, his forehead against hers. Hermione closed her eyes and moved her head so that her face was buried in his shoulder.

'How did you know about my dad?' she asked him. Ron swallowed.

'I accidently came across the letter when I was looking for a spare bit of parchment on your desk,' he replied. 'You know me, the curious one. You get a letter, I automatically think it's from Vicky. So I read it. I know I shouldn't have and -'

'It's okay,' Hermione mumbled, sniffling slightly. Ron felt his neck grow wet and hugged Hermione closer to him.

'He'll be okay. He's in the hospital, right? Well, then the Healers or whatever Muggles call them will fix him up. Just a heart attack, right?' he murmured, stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione swallowed and nodded, clutching to Ron's shirt.

'I got another letter,' she muttered. 'He didn't make it.' Ron sighed and kissed the top of her head.

'I'm sorry, love,' he murmured. She shrugged.

'I find it ironic, really,' she mumbled.

'How so?'

'We have this huge war going on and he's in danger and how does he die? A heart attack.'

Ron chuckled.

'You're right, love. That is ironic,' he replied. Hermione pulled back slightly and gave him a sad smile.

'Yeah,' she replied. Ron cupped her cheek.

'When did you get the letter?'

'A few days ago,' she answered quietly, closing her eyes as Ron ran his thumb across her cheekbone. Ron felt a drop of water splash into his hand and looked at the sky; it was dark and starting to rain.

'We should get inside,' he said. Hermione looked up at the sky as well and smiled.

'I love the rain. You go in, but I want to stay out a little longer,' she said. Ron pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

'I'll go wherever you go, love,' he whispered. She smiled and the rain started to come down in bucketfuls. Within seconds, the two of them were dripping wet. Hermione laughed and Ron took the opportunity and kissed her slowly, softly, gently. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs gave out. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from falling to the ground. He pulled her up so that her legs were in the air. She gained control of her limbs again and wrapped them around Ron's waist. Ron moved his hands down to her bottom and anchored her so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. She pulled her head back and smiled at him. Ron lightly kissed her neck and let her slide down, back onto her feet.

'We're soaking wet,' she laughed. Ron laughed as well.

'Better get inside or Mum'll spazz out,' he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hermione laughed again.

'Yes. Come on, then,' she said. She held out her hand and Ron smiled as he took it.

'I love you,' he whispered. Hermione smiled.

'I love you, too,' she whispered back. 'You'll always be my knight.'


End file.
